


Once Given (Never Forgotten)

by starlight1721



Series: The Time Traveller and his Celestial Sentinel [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent, F/M, Gen, Hell Bent, I wrote this fic as part of a healing process, Other, Romance, The Hybrid - Freeform, souffez - Freeform, whouffaldi, whouffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight1721/pseuds/starlight1721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their story was the stuff of legends, the sort of passionate romance that could burn down cities, if not galaxies.</p><p>It was Helen of Troy and her Paris all over again. Worlds would burn at their love. The innocent perishing at the touch of their passionate craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Given (Never Forgotten)

_"Because love,_ _it's not an emotion._

_Love is a promise..."_

_-The Twelfth Doctor  
_

_~~~~~~~~_

_"Love is a promise,_ _love is a souvenir,_

_once given never forgotten,_

_never let it disappear."_

_-John Lennon_

* * *

She remembers how it all started (well, how it all started for her at least), all innocence and beauty. All stories and adventures, like a beautiful fairytale. She remembers running away with a handsome 'young' man. She remembers feeling like a Princess running away with her Prince. She remembers being young and in love.

She remembers how it changed. She remembers growing up, growing smart and confident and strong and clever and more in love and becoming more like him. She remembers him changing, him regenerating, she remembers changing alongside him, like he changed alongside her. 

She remembers their almost perpetual dance through all of time and space. Him, running; she, following. Him, saving worlds; she, saving him. 

She remembers everything. And she hates it. Hates that she remembers, even if she did beg to remember him.

Because, because... endings suck. Because it is not fair. Because, their story is just too damn tragic.

Their story was one of love and passion. They loved each other so frenetically, so passionately. It was bound to be tragic.

But this was no Romeo & Juliet, no Calixto & Melibea. No, this was not silly young people guided by lust. This was a clever young woman who'd lived through so much and a daft, old man (clever boy) who was even more travel weary.

Theirs was a love too strong, too passionate, too dangerous. It was a loved that was feared. A co-dependency that would lead to utter destruction. 

Their story was the stuff of legends, the sort of passionate romance that could burn down cities, if not galaxies.

It was Helen of Troy and her Paris all over again. Worlds would burn at their love. The innocent perishing at the touch of their passionate craze.

Their love was so strong, so overpowering, so overwhelming it existed in all places at once. It drew out fear from the big, bad Time Lords.

Yes, their love was the stuff of prophecies, all of the ones Gallifrey held pronouncing imminent doom at the hands of Clara Oswald and her Doctor. A Human and a Time Lord. The perfect Hybrid, bounded by love yet leading to damnation.

And she hated it. She hated it all, because, because... the Universe owed them better. 

But he had to forget. To save the Universe they worked so hard to keep safe. Oh, the irony of it all is not lost on her and she hates it!

Yet, here she is, running away to save the man she loves. Well, she  _was_ born to save the Doctor, wasn't she? Always her mission in life, keeping her clever boy, her beloved daft, old man away from harms way. Even when he couldn't remember her, even when he couldn't see her.

(Like it's almost always been. Oh, he did see her for a bit, but it was too short, too short. She is a shadow, an echo once more.)

God, she wants to cry. Not fair, not fair, never fair. Why did she have to carry the burden alone? Why did she have to suffer when he forgot? But she can't stop and cry, she most go, continue on.

She can do it, right? He went through 4.5 billion years of torture for her sake, after all, so why couldn't she do so back? Just endure a little longer, just enough to make sure it is all alright. Fair is fair. And well, if it does get too bad, she could always face the raven, right? 

She has to keep the Doctor safe. He _has_  to be the Doctor, her Doctor, the man who could never reign in terror for a child's cry would stop him before he even begins. He had to be the man she gave the promise to. The man who is never cruel or cowardly. She has to keep this him safe for his sake more than the stupid Universe, because honestly, they deserve so much better, so much more. 

For his sake, for the Doctor's well being, for the man she loves... yeah, she'll through hell for him, 4.5 billion times over if needed.

And well, at least now she has a Tardis. And a companion. At least now she can be the Doctor in her own right... The one happy-note to this endless tragedy that spanned centuries and multiple lives between the two of them.

Well, if she takes this into account, than she guesses Ashildr is right. Endings are beautiful and sad, all at the same time.

_Yes, like with a really good story. When you love it so much you ache to know what is going to happen next and you rush and rush through the pages, words flying through your mind and you reach the ending. And like the story it is great, it is beautiful, yet so, so sad. (Damn Ashildr for being right.) Because it's over. And you're left with a bittersweet melancholy, your hearts yearning for more, yet oddly satisfied with how it concluded. Yes, they were like a good story, the best one in fact. The best story of them all, the oldest love story there is in the Universe._

_So, she gives him her love, she asks him to run and please be the Doctor._

_In the end, she remembers him even when he's long forgotten, even when it kills her._


End file.
